


Solomon's (shady) magic gift

by Myiuri



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Ahegao, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, F/M, Female Reader, First Time, Fluff, Futanari, Oral Sex, Other, Smut, Submissive Levi, Tiny bit of Angst, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myiuri/pseuds/Myiuri
Summary: Solomon puts a magic spell on you that let's you grow a dick. Your first thought is to go to Levi.Inspired by Odcompass' idea
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	Solomon's (shady) magic gift

"Something bothering you?" Solomon asked, noticing your big sigh. You weren't paying much attention to his spell class this time and it was no surprise he found out. But you couldn't really tell him the truth. That is, it wasn't very appropriate topic to talk about. Especially since he was another human like you, even if ancient one. You've been in relationship with Leviathan for quite some time, confession full of awkward fumbling and convincing him. And now you've been feeling certain way for a longer time. You've been surpressing it though, not wanting to go fast on Levi and you were left to try and satisfy yourself with your hands, alone in your room.

"There you go, spacing out again. We better end this here, don't you think?" Solomon offered. You nodded, appreciating his thoughtfulness. Suddenly you heard him mumble something and before him a magic circle flashed, blinding you before you could react.

"W-What? What did you just cast on me?" He smiled his notorious shady smile that left you feeling uneasy. "Don't worry, it will help you." Huh. You didn't feel anything different . "It will show later." He reassured as if reading your mind. You gave him suspicious look but thanked him anyway for letting you go early and went straight to your room. You definitely can't go to Levi now, as much as you want to. You would want more. You groaned in frustration, falling backwards on your bed.

You considered getting off again but was interrupted by vibrations from your DDD. Shit. It was Levi. You blushed, feeling sinful for thinking about him that way when he just loved you shyly and wanted to be with you.  
Leviathan: Hey! Want to go for a round of Mario Kart with me?

Leviathan: though it's okay even if you don't...

Your heart ached and you wanted to erase his insecurity completely however you could. You wanted to accept so badly, but being with him right now in your aroused state would be too much. Still, do you have it in your heart to refuse him? You bit your lips, conscience pricking at you painfully as you typed your response.

You: Sorry, I'm still at Solomon's lesson.

There was uncomfortable pause and you felt sick waiting for his response. You shouldn't refuse him like that, he didn't deserve this, you shouldn't make him suffer from your horniness. You threw the DDD away and hid under your pillow, not brave enough to look at his messages even when you felt it vibrating from the distance. You wanted to cry but instead pressed the pillow harder to you and tried to faint or fall asleep.

It would seem like you were able to sleep and you woke up hot and sweaty, having fallen asleep fully clothed wasn't the best idea. You could have opened the windows as well. Ugh. Your body felt stiff and uncomfortable at where your breasts pressed against the bed and around your crotch. Wait. Your crotch? It felt uncomfortably tight in your pants. You sat up, confused and tried to position your legs just right but it was tight no matter what. These pants never were, so why now-

Looking down, you paused, frozen in your tracks. W- Why- why was there a bulge in your pants?! Your mouth was left open, gaping and still too aware how you _felt_ the bulge being pressed painfully in the tight fabric. Your shaking hands went to unbottom them. Oh god. _Oh my god._ There really was a bulge. You had suspicion on what it probably was and _oh god_ it was spilling from your panties. You basically threw your pants and underwear off, eyes not leaving your crotch. There it was, a cock in where your clit should have been, hanging limply together with a sack. You covered your mouth to stop yourself from screaming out. It was really attached to you! You moved around a bit and saw, _felt_ how it moved and how heavy it felt. OH MY FUCKING GOD! Was it the spell that Solomon casted at you?! You wanted to immediately run to him and give him a good scolding for not telling you before hand but you were very aware of how naked you were. Wait. Can you-?

With a shaky fingers, you reached down, tracing it softly. Oh god. It twitched. _You could feel your hand tracing it._ You can feel-  
You sat on your bed, too aware of how your newly acquired cock moved with you and how it hit the fabric of the sheets. Your head landed in your hands, unsure of what to do now. Obviously pants were out of question so you had to swoop out your skirts you rarely wore. How long does it even last? You remembered Solomon's words. It was supposed to help you... You laughed. How is having a cock supposed to help you with Levi? That's just-

...

A furious blush appeared on your face, squeaking out _loudly_. _Nonono_ , you just did _not_ think about that. That would be _wrong_ no matter how much it excited you or how frustrated you were?? But... But maybe it wouldn't hurt to know Leviathan's opinion? Your thoughts took a different course, your pent up mind trying to think of a way for it to work.

You felt weird surge of bravery and you wore a short skirt, just long enough to cover most of your thighs. You considered not wearing any panties but decided against it. It felt _weird_ having it swing as you walked. In the end you picked the largest grandma panties you could still find in your wardrobe and anxiously exited room, heading towards Levi's room. Quick glance at DDD showed it was way after dinner. You must have slept through it and no one came to alert you. Well not as if you would have wanted to talk to anyone.

You knocked on the door, still very much nervous. "Levi? It's me!"

Levi peeked out of the door with a smile, seemingly delighted at seeing you after you didn't respond. "Are you alright? You weren't on the dinner." He moved away, letting you in. "Uhh.. sorry. I fell asleep." He made an 'oh' sound.

"So why did you come? You didn't read my messages yet."

"Uhm..." You anxiously rubbed your legs together which you immediately regretted because it squeezed your cock and you could totally feel that, surpressing a shiver.

"This is probably a bad timing but... I uhh..." _grew a penis and I was curious if you want to do something with it???_ No way you're going to say that!

"Yes?" Levi was now even more confused about your behaviour. "You can tell me anything, I won't mind." He stepped closer, hand coming up as if to touch your cheek, but he awkwardly retreated it away with a blush.

"Would you want to do something with me?" You decided to be the brave one, as you had to be to get anywhere with Levi.

"D-Do something!?" He squeaked out, stumbling backwards, blushing even more now. "What do you mean by that?"

You gulped down remaining of your fears. "I want to touch you Levi, in intimate way." You looked him straight in the eyes, but his seemed to drift around. "Why- why would you say that?"

"You don't want to?" In your head you were getting ready to leave, this was a stupid idea after all and you shouldnt-

"N-No! I... I do..." His voice was quiet and the blush on his face was as adorable as it was arousing. But you still have to tell him.

"Actually I-..." You weren't sure how to continue again so you gave up on words, and decided to take off your panties, making Leviathan stutter in panic. Once they were off, you lifted up your skirt to show him. When he looked at you in curiosity you swore you saw his soul leaving his body and he could only stare at your crotch, brain seeming to short circuit itself. "Uhm.. I mean - AAAAAH- I'M SORRY!" He seemed to wake up from his daze, turning around and squatting on the ground, covering his face with his hands.

"Levi?" You questioned trying to get him to look at you. He didn't move. You frowned, momentarily using the pact in silent command to let his muscles go and took that moment to roll him on his back, revealing him to you and climbing atop of him. You suddenly noticed something.

"Levi, are you hard?" There was bulge in his sweatpants and it honestly made your mouth water with how you've been lusting for him for the past few days. He didn't answer, his hands still on his face, but he was burning up. Probably with both shame and embarrassment. You felt excitement bubbling up inside and couldn't help but tease him. You leaned closer.

"Does seeing my cock turn you on? What did you imagine in your pretty head, Leviachan?" He whined and shivered when he could feel your breath on the back of his hands, and he suddenly hated the barrier they provided between you and him.

You reached for his hands and pulled them away, smiling when he didn't resist you, but was still looking away. That won't do.

"Leviachan?" He didnt respond but when the pause continued he turned towards you in curiosity. He moaned into your mouth when you were right in front of him, kissing him. Your hands traced his neck and he moaned into the kiss, unintentionally giving access to your hungry tongue as it snaked into his mouth.

His body was getting increasingly hot and he was almost loosing his mind from the way your own erection pressed against his. Another moan from him and you were unzipping his collar, laving your tongue across his neck, making him turn his head back, revealing more of his neck for you.

Then you were rolling up his shirt and finally the desire has gotten better of him and he whimpered.

"C-Can I taste you?" He looked down at you, seeing you lick your lips hungrily. Even if his own cock was aching for relief, he was desperate for your taste and feel, wanting to make you feel good.

"Go ahead." You purred, pulled back and on your knees before him. He crawled towards you and his blush seemed to go even further when he saw the way your cock's shape was visible under your skirt. Trembling he pullled it out of the way, revealing your hard member to his gaze. It was _bigger_ than he had originally thought and his asshole couldn't help but twitch. He has fucked himself with his tail before and seeing you have the tool to make his dream come true was too arousing for him. He lowered himself down, and licked all over it, wetting it with his saliva and looking up at you to see you with a hand over your mouth. That made him even more eager and he almost impaled himself on your length all in one go, feeling it down his throat.

"Ah! Levi! W-wow." Wasn't it supposed to be hard for first timers? Your hips snapped up involuntarily, taken aback by his vigor. He was going faster, determined to make you cum. It was your first time having a dick and being blown off and Leviathan was making it very intense, you weren't going to last. Your hand found its way into his hair, gripping tightly and slamming his head onto you. He moaned loudly at that and you let out a moan of your own, overwhelmed at the vibrations. It just felt _too_ good, making you even more excited how he would feel inside. In the end it was the thought of being inside him, coupled with his hot and wet mouth that made you come, nearly screaming his name as you kept his head onto you.

He let you, feeling your cum spurt into his throat, thick and hot, and his own body spasmed, twitching and rutting his hips towards nothing as he came untouched, more moans reverberating in his throat around you. You pulled him off, still grabbing his hair as he dazedly looked at you with a furious blush, almost pulling an ahegao face, your cum still on his tongue. Fuck. He looked so hot like that, you felt your cock twitch, hardening again and you couldn't resist but kiss him, tasting your cum in his mouth. He eagerly kissed you back, your hand sliding from his hair to his chin, angling him properly to slide in just right.

You gently pushed on his chest to make him lie down again and you pulled off his pants revealing his cum covered cock and thighs. He was hard again, a sight that had you licking you lips.

"Wow, what a slut. To come from blowing me? How eager are you?" You laughed and positioned yourself between his legs. His only response was a whine when you wet your fingers in his cum. "Hmm? You didn't answer Leviachan. Do you not want to continue anymore?" You teased as you slid your slicked digits to his hole that twitched in anticipation.

"N-No! I do! Please continue!" He begged spreading his legs more for you.

"Continue? But what should I do?" Your fingers circled around his hole, a teasing pressure that made him moan.

"Please- please plunge your cock inside me! I want it so bad!" His hands went to spread his cheeks, giving you even more access. You hummed in approval, finally sticking one finger in. Hmm? He was surprisingly more loose than you would have expected. Did he do it on his own? You smirked and didn't consider being gentle with him anymore. You quickly added second and third, pumping them in a fast pace, making him give out high pitched moans as he tried to push himself more on your fingers.

You roughly pulled them out of him, making him whine in displeasure. You playfully shushed him and rubbed your cock against his, spreading his cum all over it, making his hips jerk up at the friction.

"Please fuck me, put it inside me, break me do whatever you want, please!!" He encouraged, desperate beggings so you wouldn't stop. His entire being locked in anticipation when you rubbed the tip against his entrance, pleasure twisting his guts painfully "Please-"

He cut himself off with a scream, head thrown back when you pushed it in all at once, knocking the air out of him at the intensity. He clenched around you, making your hips stutter and you set a fast pace, mind blown by how he feels inside. It was so hot and tight, he was hugging your cock tightly, sucking you in and it was unbearable. You pounded into him, his breath in hitch as he tried to gulp down air alongside his loud moans and whines of your name.

His hands reached up for you, and you smiled, pulling down to kiss him, your pace never faltering. There was sweat gathering on your forehead from the workout your hips were doing, but you didn't stop, couldn't stop with how overwhelmingly good it felt.

You lifted his thighs, putting them on your shoulders, using them as leverage to fuck into him harder at an angle. The angle change caused your cock to hit a bundle of nerves inside him that had him outright screaming, and you nearly lost your mind with how tight he became around you, making it harder to thrust in, but you didn't relent, resulting in more pleasured wails from him as you kept hitting the same spot every time.

Suddenly he tensed under you, making you falter in your pace. He was coming, shooting on his stomach and some of it reaching his face. You wished to savor that moment or even take picture of it, but your own vision went white and you could do nothing but weakly thrust into him as his name seemed to be the only thing you could say, mind blanked out with the intense pleasure, aware of his soft whines in the background when you kept going.

You nearly fell on him, panting and bracing yourself on your arms that felt so weak at the moment. After catching your breath you gently pullled out of him, forcing a moan from both of you. His eyes followed your movements lazily, unable to look anyhwere but you, your sweaty naked body and messy hair, light blush still tainting your face. He knew he wasn't better off, but it brought smile to his lips. Hentai or porn never brought up how beautiful your partner was after sex, never brought up anything with feelings actually. He couldn't help but reach out, wrapping his arms around your back and bringing you down with him, essentially dirtying you with his cum as well, but he didn't care at the moment. You let him and squished yourself on him, listening to his breathing. Suddenly you laughed, breaking the moment.

"Ah, I suppose I should thank Solomon for this?" After met with his questioning gaze you continued, "He was the one who put magic on me that gave me that." You pointed down at your crotch.

"O-Oh."

"Should we clean up?" You purred, gently stroking his hair. With a nod, both of you got up and headed for the shower. It was a bit tricky cleaning Levi, especially since you head to reach into his hole, to get all the cum out. You were sure he was surpressing another erection as you cleaned him up, and it was indeed hot and you could get hard and go at it again, but both of you were tired. In the worst case you can ask Solomon to cast the spell on you again, you smirked to yourself.

After drying up, you both curled up in his bathtub that was stuffed with comfy pillows and blankets, and was surprisingly comfortable. Not to mention because of the small space available you had to be as close as possible for it to be comfortable for you both, and you weren't complaining even one bit. The bliss showed on your face with a smile and he smiled back, hugging you close and wrapping fluffy sheets over your frames.

Yes, you definitely need to thank Solomon for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave kudos or comment your thoughts about it  
> (is it still F/M relationship if its male and futanari?)


End file.
